Leaving the Light
by NarutosTheMan4
Summary: Naruto is sick of being treated like dirt, so he leaves the village. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the Light

What's up everybody! This is my first fanfic. This story will be a NaruSaku, but it may take a little while to get there. There will be one or two OC's but they are very minor and you will barely notice them. I pretty much have the whole story outlined and need to type it on the computer. So I hope you enjoy my story and don't get too much criticism.

By the way, this story starts right after Tsunades Retrievel.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are property of their respected creators and I am writing for entertainment purposes.

"hello" speech

'Sup' thoughts

"**Greetings**' Kyuubi or Inner Sakura

------ scene change

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through the Hidden Leaf Village looking for a certain someone. As he was walking, he didn't notice some of the villagers looking at him with a sign of respect. After word spread that he defeated Garra of the Dessert and brought their new Hokage back to the village, they started to respect him more. Although there were still a few of the villagers who saw him as the demon and wouldn't respect him still.

On a day like any other he would have been looking for his perverted sensei, Jiraiya, but he was out on a mission so he decided to look for someone else to train him.

Naruto suddenly saw who he was looking for. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book when Naruto yelled his name. Kakashi turned around as Naruto ran up to him and said, "Oh, Naruto"

"Kakashi I was wondering if you could help me with my training?"

"Sorry Naruto, I have a mission this afternoon and will be gone for a little while" he said lying.

"Oh okay" and he turned and walked away.

Kakashi turned back around and continued walking down the street. 'I'm sorry for lying, but I am going to train Sasuke and all that I can teach you, you are not strong enough to learn'

----------------------------------------------

Naruto was running through the streets looking for his teammates. He suddenly stumbled across Sakura walking down the street towards him. He ran up to her and said, "Hey Sakura-chan!" he had his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"What is it Naruto? I don't have time for your little antics and I wont go on a date with you because you're annoying" she said a little agitated by just seeing Naruto.

Naruto put his hands up in defense and said, "No, no. That's not why I'm here"

'Well that's a first' Sakura thought

"I was actually looking for you and Sasuke. By the way where is he?

"He's meeting Kakashi-sensei for training"

"WHAT!? WHERE!?" Naruto yells.

Sakura was a little scared by Naruto's anger, but answered, "Up in the mountains. At Kakashi-sensei's secret training place" as soon as Sakura finished Naruto turned around and ran towards the mountains, where Kakashi and Sasuke were training. Sakura then got angry and threw her fist into the air and saying, "Don't ever say thank you, you big jerk!"

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi was training Sasuke how to better use his Sharingan in the field of battle. They were sparring each other and Sasuke had just kicked Kakashi in the ribcage. "Very good Sasuke" he said holding his side. Sasuke smirks at being able to hit his sensei and cause some damage.

Suddenly they hear, "KAKASHI!" Sasuke and Kakashi turn to where the noise came from to see Naruto running towards them.

'Oh no' Kakashi thought.

Naruto reaches both of them and says, "Kakashi, you lied to me!"

Kakashi could see that Naruto was indeed pissed about being lied to. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I had to" he lied again

"Why!? So people wouldn't know you were training the precious Uchiha!"

"No, I had already agreed to train Sasuke and because everything I have to teach is too powerful for you to learn" Kakashi defended.

"Yeah you dobe. All the stuff I've learned from Kakashi is too powerful for you. You are still too weak. Sasuke told Naruto

"I'm stronger than you. I was the one who was able to defeat Haku and Garra when you couldn't, if I remember correctly. Naruto retorted and Sasuke sent him a death glare. Naruto then turned to Kakashi and says, "And you, all you think about it the precious Uchiha. Making him stronger and no one else" Naruto felt himself getting very angry. Suddenly red chakra began to flow out of Naruto's body. He hunched over as his fangs and claws grew longer and his hair became more wild and whiskers more defined. His eyes became slitted and red. The Fox's chakra now made an outline of a fox.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock and yelled, "Sasuke! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi and Naruto appeared in the air right in front of him. "To late!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked back at Naruto in shock, only to have Naruto's right fist collide with his face. Sasuke was sent flying back and came to a rolling stop on his stomach.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke rolled back and came to a stop, not moving. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. He suddenly heard, "You should worry more about yourself" right behind him. He turned around to see Naruto doing a 360 in the air and have Naruto's left foot collide with his face. He was sent spinning through the air and landed only a few feet away from Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were barely conscious as Naruto walked over to them. As Naruto walked towards them, the Fox's chakra began to dissipate. Once he reached both of them he was completely back to normal, as he stared down at the people that lay beneath him. Naruto crouches down next to the Uchiha and says, "Look at this. The precious Uchiha has been defeated. You should remember who the stronger ones are and learn to shut your mouth, unless you want to keep ending up like this?" He then stands up and walks over to Kakashi. Naruto crouches down right in front of Kakashi and he looks up at him. "Kakashi… The great copy ninja… Look at you now, can't even keep his own team together" Naruto leaned in real close to Kakashi, "You forgot to remember that there is more than one person you neglected on your squad and I am not talking about me" Kakashi's eye widened at his statement.

Naruto stood back up and continued to look down at Kakashi and Sasuke. He suddenly turned around and began heading back to the village. Once he left Sasuke and Kakashi fell unconscious due to the pain from Naruto's attack.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto was in his apartment packing his things. He decided it was time for him to leave the village. He finished packing and looked up at the clock for the time. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, it had been seven hours since he left Sasuke and Kakashi up in the mountains. He was surprised no one had come to take him in for it or questioning about where they were. Right on queue, he heard someone knock on his door. Naruto went over to the door and opened it, to find Sakura standing there. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke and Kakashi are. They haven't returned yet" she asked a little worriedly.

"No I don't. I couldn't find them when I went to look for them this morning" Naruto said lying through his teeth.

"It's strange for them not to return. I know they're usually late, but not this late"

"I know, when I got up to the mountains, they were already gone and not being back now means they must be doing something important" Naruto said lying once again.

Sakura nods her head in agreement. She peers inside his apartment to see all his things packed. "Why is all your stuff packed?"

"…I think you should leave" and he closes the door on her. Sakura was a little confused as to why his stuff was packed, but shrugged it off and left his apartment building.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto waited until nightfall to leave the village. He left his apartment and began walking around town. There was a full moon out in the sky and illuminated the night sky in a white glow. Naruto walked through the village to places that were significant in his life. He walked to training ground seven first, the very place he and his teammates made team seven. He looked at the stump he was tied to and chuckled a little at the memory. He then walked to the academy, where he first met Iruka. He continued to go to by the Hokage Tower and finally to the house of the love of his life. He stayed at her house for a couple minutes just staring at her house.

Naruto finally left and started down the one path that leads out of the village. As he is traveling down the path, he notices Sakura sitting on a bench.

Once he was close enough Sakura says, "Naruto" but he continues to walk right past her. Sakura jumps up from the bench and yells, "NARUTO!" he stops, but keeps his back to her. "Why are you leaving Naruto!?"

Naruto answers her without looking back at her, "I have nothing left to live her for" after he was done, he begins to walk away again.

"What did you do to Sasuke and Kakashi!?" Sakura yells to Naruto.

Naruto stops and turns back towards her. "How did you find out it was me?"

"A couple of the ANBU Black Opts found Sasuke and Kakashi unconscious in the mountains after I had left your apartment. They said it looked like a small battle had gone on. I figured out it was you because you were covered with dirt that only occurs when something hits the ground hard enough and creates a cloud of dust.

Naruto snickered and said, "Your mind never ceases to amaze me"

Sakura begins to cry at the conformation of him doing it. "Why did you do it?"

"I was fed up with being treated like dirt from both of them, so I knocked some sense into them" Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she continued to stare at him. Naruto thought that the little talk had gone on long enough so he turned around and began to walk away once again.

"You can't leave!" Sakura yells at Naruto

Naruto stops once again, but does not turn towards Sakura. "Why would I stay when I have nothing to stay for?"

"What about your dream? What about your friends?"

"I can't complete my dream when the villagers hate me. You've seen how they look at me. As for friends, I think it's time I break those bonds so I don't have to risk my life every time someone else makes a mistake"

Sakura realized that he was talking about her and the numerous times he had to risk his life to save her. "What about me? If you truly love me, then don't leave"

Naruto turns around to face her and says, "You of all people should know that I no longer love you"

"When did this happen?"

"Today… After I realized you don't respect me and always call me annoying" Sakura realized that he was right. All she ever did was belittle him by hitting him or calling him annoying. She looked down in disappointment of herself. "Now that this conversation is over, I will be leaving now" Naruto turns around and starts to leave for the fourth time.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura yells to him.

Naruto stops and turns his head so he can look at her with his left eye. "I will be heading to the Hidden Mist Village, then I don't know where I will be going" he turns back and starts walking away.

"Naruto! If you leave then I will scream!"

Naruto stops and sighs. "I didn't want to use force to break these bonds, but you're leaving me no choice" Sakura's eyes widen at Naruto's words. Naruto suddenly moves at a blinding speed and appears right in front of Sakura.

Sakura feels a pain in her stomach and starts to slump over onto Naruto. She starts to slip into unconscious and right before she does Sakura whispers, "Naruto" She falls unconscious onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto catches her and picks her up bridal style and sets her down on the bench she was sitting on earlier.

After Naruto sets her down on the bench, he turns towards the Gates of Konoha and leaves.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Review if you'd like, I'd like to hear your opinion about it. I will try and get the chapters up as soon as possible, but it's hard because I don't have internet at my house, so I have to go to my aunt's house and post it up there.

Til next time

Peace Out


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the Light

Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it. By the way, if you couldn't tell the first couple chapter will follow the story line, but it will be original soon enough.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are property of their respected creators and I am writing for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 2

"_Naruto! If you leave then I will scream!"_

_Naruto stops and sighs. "I didn't want to use force to break these bonds, but you're leaving me no choice" Sakura's eyes widen at Naruto's words. Naruto suddenly moves at a blinding speed and appears right in front of Sakura._

_Sakura feels a pain in her stomach and starts to slump over onto Naruto. She starts to slip into unconscious and right before she does Sakura whispers, "Naruto" She falls unconscious onto Naruto's shoulder._

_Naruto catches her and picks her up bridal style and sets her down on the bench she was sitting on earlier._

_After Naruto sets her down on the bench, he turns towards the Gates of Konoha and leaves._

----------------------------------------------

It was early morning in Konoha and two Chuunin were walking towards the Hokage Tower with two large stacks of books in their arms. The two Chunin were known as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. They were the Hokage's personal assistants. They were complaining about having to get up so early and having to carry Tsunade's books.

Suddenly they spotted Sakura on the bench. "Hey, this is no place to sleep, you'll catch cold" Kotetsu said.

Sakura started to wake up and slowly began to open her eyes. She suddenly opened her eyes up wide and shot up saying, "Naruto!" She looked around and found him nowhere in sight. She realized that he had left after knocking her out. Sakura turned back to the Chunin and yelled, "I need to see to Hokage immediately"

The two Chunin were shock at her outburst, but soon got over it and Izumo said, "The Hokage is in a meeting right now, so she can't be-"

He was cut off as Sakura yelled, "Naruto Uzumaki left the village last night!"

Both Kotetsu and Izumo were thinking, 'That kid from the Chunin Exams, who beat Neji Hyuga? Why would he leave the village?'

Kotetsu dropped his books and said, "Fine. Hop on" he crouched down so Sakura could climb on his back. Sakura hesitated at first, but got on soon afterwards. "Hold on" Kotetsu told her and she clung on tighter. Kotetsu ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage's office, leaving Izumo there by himself.

----------------------------------------------

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was sitting at her desk with all the Jonin standing behind her except for Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi. Shikamaru was standing in front of them all, a little bored for having to get up so early. Tsunade then said to Shikamaru, "Based on what I've been told and all of the reports I've read, they believe you are the only one who deserves this. As of now you, Shikamaru Nara, are here by a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Congratulations"

Anko walked up to Shikamaru and handed him a green Chunin vest and said, "Now that you're a Chunin, you are issued one of these" She walked back to her spot with the other Jonin as Shikamaru put on the vest.

Shikamaru finished zipping up his vest and looked back up at all of them. "Thank y-" He was unable to finish as Kotetsu appeared next to him. Kotetsu was kneeling with his right fist out on the floor. Everyone looked at Kotetsu, a little agitated.

"Sorry to interrupt you Hokage-sama, but we just received important information from Sakura Haruno" Kotetsu told Tsunade.

After hearing her name, Sakura got off Kotetsu's back and stood up in between Kotetsu and Shikamaru.

'The one from Kakashi's team who's obsessed with the Uchiha, from what I've heard of from Naruto' Tsunade thought. "Well, what is the information Sakura?"

Sakura looked down and brought her hand up to her chin and said, "It's about Naruto"

Tsunade continued to stare at Sakura and thought, 'This is a first where I've heard her worry about Naruto' Tsunade then asked, "What about Naruto?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade with tears in her eyes and said, "He was the one who attacked Sasuke and Kakashi yesterday"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, then went to those of anger and asked, "What proof do you have that he did it?"

Sakura began to cry as she looked at Tsunade. "He told me he did it… last night"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed. It pained her that Naruto had turned on his squad and attack them, he was a good kid and was on the path to becoming Hokage. "ANBU!" Tsunade screamed.

Three ANBU members appeared in front of Tsunade's desk. One was wearing a tiger mask, one was wearing a bird mask, and the last one wore a rabbit mask. The one in the tiger mask then said, "Yes Hokage-sama"

"Bring me Naruto Uzumaki, he is being charged with attacking fellow Leaf shinobi" Tsunade told them.

"Hai!" the three ANBU said in unison.

They were about to leave, when Sakura yelled, "NO!" everyone turned and looked at Sakura in a questioning matter.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked her.

Sakura bit her lower lip, then said, "Because he left the village"

Tsunade shot up from her chair and yelled, "WHAT!? WHEN!?"

Sakura began to cry harder, but managed to say, "Last night. I tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. I said I would scream if he left. That's when he knocked me unconscious and he left"

Tsunade sat back down, closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and screamed, "Shikamaru Nara! You have a mission. Go and retrieve Naruto and bring him back here. Go and find whoever you need for this mission, but be at the gates, ready to leave in one hour. Dismissed"

Shikamaru bowed and said, "Hai Hokage-sama" and he ran out of her office, knowing he didn't have much time.

Sakura watched as Shikamaru left. 'I have to help too' Sakura thought.

Before Sakura could move Tsunade yelled, "Sakura!" She turned around and looked at the Hokage. "I want you to help look for people to go on this mission, but you will not be joining them"

Sakura's eyes widened and asked, "Why not? He is my teammate!"

Tsunade stared at Sakura and said, "Exactly. Are you willing to use force to bring him back if necessary? Because from what I heard you're going to have to for him to come back"

Sakura looked down at the floor. She looked right back up at Tsunade and said, "Yes. I am willing to do anything to get Team 7 whole again"

"…Fine, you can go. Dismissed"

Sakura ran right out of the Hokage's office, down to the streets of Konoha. She jumped up onto the rooftops and started running along them, looking for people to go on the mission.

Back in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was thinking, 'Naruto… What are you doing?'

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had just run out of the Hokage Tower and was heading towards his first choice for the mission. He was heading towards his teammate and closest friend's house… Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru suddenly met up with Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. "Follow me, I have a mission and I need your help" Shikamaru told Kiba.

"Okay… What's the mission?"

"I'll tell you later. We don't have much time" Shikamaru began to run towards Choji's house and Kiba followed. After ten minutes of running, they arrived at his house. Shikamaru knocked on the door while saying, "Choji… Choji… CHOJI!" but nobody came to answer the door. Shikamaru sighed and sat down, while pulling out a bag of barbeque chips. He opened them up and began to eat them.

Kiba stared at Shikamaru in wonderment, then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I've known Choji for a long time, he'll come out soon. You can have some" Shikamaru said, hinting at the chips. Kiba and even Akamaru began eating the chips with Shikamaru.

They continued to eat them until there was only one chip left. Just before Shikamaru could eat it, Choji ran out of his house and took the chip and said, "No matter what, I cannot let the last chip go to waste"

Shikamaru smiled at his long time friend and said, "Choji… We have a mission"

----------------------------------------------

Sakura was running along the rooftops when she suddenly spotted Sasuke walking through the streets. He had just been released from the hospital not too long ago and was heading back home. Sakura jumped down into the streets and ran towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she yelled to him.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her as she ran up to him. 'What does she want?' he thought.

Sakura finally reached him and said, "Sasuke I need your help. Naruto ran away from the village"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "When?"

"Last night, after he attacked you and Kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke was angry at Naruto for what he did to him, but deep down he realized that he deserved it, after what he said to Naruto. Now all Sasuke wanted to do was get Naruto back to the village. "I'll help. What do we need to do?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke agreed to help. Usually he didn't care about other people and only did things for himself, but now he wanted to help. "Shikamaru and I were sent out to find people for the mission and are suppose to meet at the gate in ten minutes" Sasuke nodded his head and both set off towards the main gates. As they were going they spotted Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. Sasuke and Sakura ran straight up to them.

Neji was helping Lee because he had just had his surgery on his back a few days ago. Lee now had to walk with a crutch and was forced to take it easy.

When Sasuke and Sakura reached the two of them, Sasuke spoke first. "We need your help for a mission"

Neji and Lee looked at them a little confused until Neji asked, "What's the mission?"

Sakura spoke this time, "There's no time to explain, we have to be at the gate in five minutes. Once we're there, Shikamaru will explain everything"

"Okay! Let us go with the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura looked at him and said, "Sorry Lee, but you're still not healthy enough for missions yet, by Tsunade's orders"

Lee looked down at the ground. "Okay. If by Hokage-sama's orders, I wont go"

They all looked at Lee until Neji said, "We must be going now"

The three nodded to each other, then ran towards the gate. Lee watched as they ran off and decided to go to the gate and wish them luck on their mission. He began to walk towards the gates at a steady pace.

End of Chapter 2

That's where I'm going to end it. I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. I can't make any promises as to when it will come out because like I said, I don't have internet at my house.

Until next time.

Peace Out


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving the Light

Well here's chapter 3. It's got a little bit of fighting in it. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are property of their respected creators and I am writing for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 3

_Neji was helping Lee because he had just had his surgery on his back a few days ago. Lee now had to walk with a crutch and was forced to take it easy._

_When Sasuke and Sakura reached the two of them, Sasuke spoke first. "We need your help for a mission"_

_Neji and Lee looked at them a little confused until Neji asked, "What's the mission?"_

_Sakura spoke this time, "There's no time to explain, we have to be at the gate in five minutes. Once we're there, Shikamaru will explain everything"_

"_Okay! Let us go with the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed._

_Sakura looked at him and said, "Sorry Lee, but you're still not healthy enough for missions yet, by Tsunade's orders"_

_Lee looked down at the ground. "Okay. If by Hokage-sama's orders, I wont go"_

_They all looked at Lee until Neji said, "We must be going now"_

_The three nodded to each other, then ran towards the gate. Lee watched as they ran off and decided to go to the gate and wish them luck on their mission. He began to walk towards the gates at a steady pace. _

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura and Neji arrived at the gates to find Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Tsunade waiting for them.

"Now that everyone is here, I can begin with the mission briefing" Tsunade began. "What we have found out is that as of last night Naruto Uzumaki abandoned the village" Neji, Kiba and Choji were all surprised by the news and had it written all over their faces.

"WHAT!?" Kiba shouted.

"He is heading towards the Village Hidden in the Mist. What we don't know is why he is leaving, b-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura yelling.

"That's not true!" Everyone looked at Sakura in surprise. "Naruto said that he has nothing important to live here for anymore and he would use force to break these bonds if he had to" They all looked back at Tsunade.

"Shikamaru! I am appointing you squad leader" Tsunade told him.

Shikamaru nodded and turned to his squad. "Alright. I need to see the supplies you all are carrying on this mission" they all take off their weapon pouches and show Shikamaru. Shikamaru examines them all and then nods. They all put their weapon pouches back on and look back at Shikamaru. He pulls out a pencil and a piece of paper and draws six figures in a straight line. "We will be going in the falcon formation in this order. Kiba (points to the first figure) you will be leading us, Sakura (points at the second figure) will be behind Kiba, (points to the third figure) next will be yours truly, Sasuke (points at the fourth figure) will be next, after Sasuke will be Choji (points to the fifth figure), and bringing up the rear is Neji (points to the last figure).

Shikamaru looked back up at all of them and said, "Each of us will be given a direction to scan for Naruto" he looked back down at the paper and continued. "Kiba will look to the front, Sakura will look to the left, Sasuke will look to the right, Neji will look behind us with your Byakugan, and Choji and I will look all around us"

Shikamaru stood back up and said, "I know that I usually would wave this off as troublesome, but this time I wont be saying that. We are going after a fellow Leaf shinobi and I will do whatever it takes to get him back. He is also a friend and I will help a friend who has fallen into the darkness" all of them nod and look back at Tsunade.

"Alright… Be careful and bring Naruto back"

"Hai" they all said in unison. They all turned around and began to walk away next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, heading towards the Village Hidden in the Mist. He suddenly stops on a branch and turns back towards the Hidden Leaf Village. "I wonder who she will send to stop me"

'I should set up a test for them' he thought.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto's retrieval squad was jumping from tree to tree in silence while in their designated order.

As Sakura was going along, she was thinking, 'Naruto… How could you leave?' She then put on a serious face and thought, 'No matter what, we will get you back' Sakura then looked ahead of the group and saw orange on the ground up ahead.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone looks to where Sakura is looking and see Naruto. They all land where he is and stare at him.

Naruto stares back at them and says, "So this is who she sends? A dog, a crybaby, a lazy ass, a stuck-up asshole, a fat ass and a jackass who believes you can't change your destiny"

Everyone was shocked by Naruto's words. Shikamaru got over it quickly and said, "Naruto… We are here to bring you back to the Leaf Village. We are your friends. We're here to-"

Neji cut off Shikamaru by saying, "Save your breath. This is not the real Naruto"

"What do you mean? He's standing right there" Sakura said.

"His chakra level is to low and as far out as we are, he would have made it farther than this by last night" Neji replied.

Naruto laughed evilly and everyone looked at him. "Nothing gets by you and your Byakugan, eh Neji" Naruto then put on a serious face and said, "Alright… This was supposed to be a test to see how good my retrieval squad was, but because I know all of you… This will be a snap… This will be a four round battle, if you all can beat me I will point you in the next direction of the battle because the real me isn't taking the normal route to the Mist Village"

"Naruto why are you doing this?" Sakura yells.

Naruto looks at Sakura and says, "I already told you… To break the bonds from all of you" Sakura gets tears in her eyes as the rest continue to stare at Naruto. "So… Whose first?"

Everyone looks at each other until Choji steps forward and says, "I'll go first"

Naruto smiles and says, "Very well. Come at me with the intention to kill because I have a seal lock on, so I cannot disperse until I run out of chakra or die" Everyone flinches at his words, but soon get over it. "Let's begin" and Choji gets into a fighting stance.

Naruto and Choji continue to stare at each other until Naruto says, "Fine… I'll start things off" he pulls out three kunai with his right hand and throws them at Choji. Choji rolls to the left to avoid the kunai and then charges Naruto. "Finally" Naruto mutters. Choji reaches Naruto and wraps him in a bear hug. He lifts him off the ground and squeezes harder. "What the?" Naruto questions. Choji smiles thinking he has Naruto until he sees Naruto smiling at him. Naruto starts to push against Choji's arms, loosening Choji's grip from him. "Pathetic" Naruto says as he gets out of Choji's grip and falls to the ground, but he keeps a hold of Choji's arms. "You are far too weak to beat me" Naruto then jumps up and knees Choji in the face, sending him airborne. Naruto does a 360 in the air and kicks Choji in the chest with the heel of his foot. Choji is sent flying through the air, going through three trees and stops by hitting a fourth tree while leaving a crater in the tree.

Naruto turns back to the rest of the group and says, "So… Whose next?" Everyone just stares at Naruto in amazement and shock.

"No" Choji yells and starts to get back up.

Everyone looks over at Choji and Naruto snickers saying, "Persistent aren't we? Good. Time for round two" Naruto charges Choji and punches him in the face. Choji rolls back 20 feet and stops himself in a crouch. Choji gets back up and charges Naruto while making a few hand signs.

As Choji is charging Naruto, he jumps into the air and yells, "Partial Expansion Jutsu! Hand!" Choji's hand begins to grow until it is as large as he is. Choji thrusts his oversized hand down on top of Naruto while leaving a small crater where Naruto was.

Everyone thinks Choji has beaten Naruto until Choji's hand starts to move. Choji's hand begins to lift into the air. They begin to see Naruto lifting it with one hand. Once Naruto was standing back up, he held Choji's hand held above him with one hand. "That was good… but not good enough" Naruto grabbed Choji's hand with both hands and picked him up off the ground. Naruto then slammed Choji to the ground on his back.

Once Choji hit the ground, he screamed out in pain as blood came out of his mouth. Naruto let go of Choji's hand and as soon as he did, it went back to normal. Naruto jumped into the air above Choji and came back down, kneeing Choji right in the chest. This caused Choji to scream in pain as blood shot out of his mouth. Naruto did this four more time, each time sending more blood out of Choji's mouth, until he was satisfied with his work. Naruto got off of Choji and walked towards the group, away from the large crater with Choji in it. As soon as Naruto was close enough he said, "Okay, whose next?"

Everyone just stared at Naruto in shock, wondering how he could do such a thing, until Neji spoke, "Unbelievable… Ch-Choji has used m-more than half of h-his chakra while N-Naruto hasn't used any a-and he only had t-ten percent to begin with" Everyone was even more shocked by Neji's words. Naruto continued to stare at them until he heard something behind him. Choji appeared out of the crater crouching down, breathing hard.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, but never turned around. "You were fun and all, but now you're starting to annoy me" and opens his eyes to look at Choji.

"I'm sorry, but it is our job to bring you back to the village and I will do whatever it takes to bring you back!" Choji snaps back at Naruto. Choji then make a hand sign and yells, "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" his body becomes big and round like a ball. He then tucks his arms, legs and head into his body as chakra came out from his limbs. Choji began to spin and he yells, "Human Boulder!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "Fine. I'll play with you a little longer" Choji rolls towards Naruto as Naruto made his favorite hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and seven clones appear next to Naruto. Four of the Naruto's jumped into the air while the others went to the left, right and behind Choji. Choji continued going towards the one he thought was the real one, not paying attention to the others. Once Choji was close enough, Naruto kicked him, sending him towards the Naruto to the left. The Naruto's on the ground continued to kick Choji around until the one at the front of Choji kicked him into the air. Choji was sent towards the Naruto's in the air. They continued to hit and kick Choji around between the Naruto's in the air and on the ground. Choji was sent toward a Naruto behind him in the air and the Naruto kicked Choji towards the Naruto across from him on the ground. All of the Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke except for the one Choji was heading for. Naruto brought his fist back and waited for Choji to get closer. Once Choji was close enough, Naruto thrusted his fist forward, but before it could hit Choji, it stopped. Choji landed right in front of Naruto and bounced over him. He hit a tree behind Naruto and stopped. Choji turned back to normal, but fell unconscious leaning against the tree.

Naruto brought his fist down and said, "Very good Shikamaru. Tell me… Did you find the loop hole or were you just protecting your friend?" Naruto turns back to the group to see his shadow connected with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru continues to look at Naruto and says, "I found your loop hole"

"And not a moment too soon, that last punch would have done some damage" Naruto replies and Shikamaru looks over at Choji with a sad face.

"What do you mean loop hole? Technically we cheated, right?" Kiba asked.

"No we didn't actually. Before the fight he said 'if _you all_ can beat me I will point you in the next direction of the battle' meaning if all of us together could beat him, he would show us, but he threw us all off when he asked 'who goes first?' We assumed it was a one on one fight when in actuality it wasn't" Shikamaru said not looking away from Choji.

Everyone looked at Naruto in amazement, that he was able to fool all of them. Naruto then said, "Well… Now that this battle is over, I am a man of my word and will show you where the next fight is… As soon as you release me" Shikamaru was a little hesitant, but decided to release him since he knew where the real Naruto was. Shikamaru released his jutsu and Naruto said, "Now… You have a choice… Bring Choji with you as dead weight or leave him behind and get him when you _bring me back"_

They all looked at Choji until Shikamaru said, "We will bring him with us"

Naruto closed his eyes and turned around. "Very Well… Grab him and let's go"

Shikamaru and Neji walk over next and stand on both sides of Choji. They wrap Choji's arms around their necks and lift him up.

"Follow me" Naruto says and jumps into the trees, leaping away from them.

Everyone leaps into the trees following Naruto towards their next battle.

End of Chapter 3

How'd you like it? Tell me in a review and I may change my story around a bit. Anyways, next chapter will focus on round two of the battles. What will happen? Who will face Naruto? How strong will Naruto be? Will they ever get Naruto back? Why am I asking so many questions? Anyways R & R, it would help a lot.

Til next time

Peace Out


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the Light

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't continued with my story in a while. I had to do a lot for school and then sports were coming into play. Right now I am on the baseball team for my school and I barely have time on the computer between sports and homework. Anyway I am hoping to get back into this and writing more on it.

Anyways here's chapter 4 of Leaving the Light.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are property of their respected creators and I am writing for entertainment purposes.

"hello" speech

'Sup' thoughts

"**Greetings**' Kyuubi or Inner Sakura

------ scene change

Chapter 4

_Everyone looked at Naruto in amazement, that he was able to fool all of them. Naruto then said, "Well… Now that this battle is over, I am a man of my word and will show you where the next fight is… As soon as you release me" Shikamaru was a little hesitant, but decided to release him since he knew where the real Naruto was. Shikamaru released his jutsu and Naruto said, "Now… You have a choice… Bring Choji with you as dead weight or leave him behind and get him when you bring me back" _

_They all looked at Choji until Shikamaru said, "We will bring him with us"_

_Naruto closed his eyes and turned around. "Very Well… Grab him and let's go"_

_Shikamaru and Neji walk over next and stand on both sides of Choji. They wrap Choji's arms around their necks and lift him up._

"_Follow me" Naruto says and jumps into the trees, leaping away from them._

_Everyone leaps into the trees following Naruto towards their next battle._

----------------------------------------------

Everyone continued to follow Naruto's clone, who was leading them to their next battle. Shikamaru was eyeing Sakura and Sasuke's reaction to seeing their teammate. Sakura had on a sad face on while on the brink of tears and Sasuke just had a determined look with his Sharingan activated.

Shikamaru was thinking, 'I can't imaging the pain they're going through, seeing their teammate act this way-'

"Why" Shikamaru was cut away from his thoughts as he heard Sakura speak. She continued, "Why are doing this Naruto? Just please tell us why you're doing this"

Naruto stopped on the next branch he came to and so did everyone else while staying behind him a short distance. Naruto just turned around and stared at every one of them with no emotion in his eyes. He finally spoke, "As far as I know, the real me doesn't want anything to do with you anymore and has set up this test to break the bonds he has with all of you"

"How does he know it's us? You haven't dispersed yet, letting all your memories go to him" Shikamaru stated.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and said, "Yes that would be true if I was a normal shadow clone, but because I have this seal lock the real me can read my thoughts and memories as I can read his as well"

Sakura was shocked by his words, but asked, "What is he thinking right now?"

Naruto looked at Sakura for a whole minute in silence with emotionless eyes until he said, "I-I cannot tell you"

"Why not!?" Sakura asked getting angry by his reply.

"You will not like the answer" Naruto replied.

"Please tell us. We can handle it" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto sighed and said, "Very well… He is thinking about how he is going to kill you all in the final test" Everyone put on shocked faces at Naruto's words. Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes while saying, "I am surprised he gives you enough credit to think you all can beat all us clones" Naruto turned around and continued saying, "Now let us continue on to the second match" Naruto jumped off as everyone got over their shock and continued to follow.

After half an hour they arrived to a small clearing in the forest and Naruto said, "We're here"

They all jumped into the clearing to see another Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing with his arms crossed over his chest.

The first clone (the one that brought the group there) walked up to the second clone. "So they beat you eh?" the second clone asked.

The first clone nodded and said, "They are smarter than previously presumed"

The second clone nodded, "Very well, you have served your purpose, it is time to go" he pulled out a kunai and gripped it in his right hand.

"You remember the rules, right?" the first clone asked. The second clone nodded and thrusts the kunai into the first clone's heart. He immediately poofs away, leaving the second clone to stare at the others.

"What do you mean by rules?" Sasuke asked after hearing the statement, "Aren't they the same as before?"

"Yes it is true that you all can do whatever you can to defeat me, but my rules are a little different" Naruto replied.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto and asked, "What do you mean by different?"

Naruto looked to Neji and replied, "Well… while you guys are allowed to use whatever it takes to defeat me, I am only allowed to use taijutsu to defeat you and ninjutsu only if I am about to die"

Everyone looked at him and thought that they had the advantage against him. Naruto saw this new found confidence and said, "But don't assume you have the advantage" Naruto looks at the unconscious form of Choji and said, "I mean look what happened to him" Everyone remembers what Naruto did to Choji and flinches at the memory.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yells.

"I'm on it" Neji replies activating his Byakugan. He examines Naruto and then says, "It's not much, he only has fifteen percent of his original chakra"

"Ha! This'll be a cinch! Akamaru man-beast clone" Kiba yelled. Akamaru then changed into a second Kiba. Kiba made the tiger seal and said, "Beast mimicry!" Kiba's nails and teeth grew and he crouched on all fours as Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back. Kiba then yelled, "Let's go Akamaru!" they both jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly. Kiba yelled, "Fang over fang!"

Shikamaru realized what he was doing and yelled, "Kiba wait!" but it was already too late. Kiba and Akamaru continued towards Naruto, separating to attack him on both sides.

As they got closer, Naruto closed his eyes. Once they were close enough, Naruto raised his arms and caught Kiba and Akamaru by their faces. This stopped both of their spinning immediately.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kiba and then to Akamaru. He lifts them both up in front of him, still holding on to their faces and asks, "Is this the best you can do? You're going to have to do better than that to beat me"

"Look out!" Sakura yells as Naruto lets go of their faces. He pulls both his hands back then thrusts them forward, punching Kiba and Akamaru in the stomach. The force of the punch sent them flying back towards the group of four.

Sasuke and Neji catch Kiba and Akamaru as they flew back into the group. Kiba gasped but soon caught his breath and stood back up. He was enraged at Naruto's words and charged blindly at him. Kiba began slashing at Naruto with both hands but Naruto just dodged each swipe.

As Naruto dodges a slash to his head from Kiba's right hand he says, "You should keep your emotions in check, they only lead to your defeat" Kiba was even more enraged by these words and continued to slash at Naruto with his claws. As Naruto ducked under a horizontal slash at his head he said, "Like this" Naruto then did a 360 and kicks Kiba in the stomach.

Kiba was sent 100 feet backwards, rolling across the ground his body lay limp as he came to a stop. Naruto watched him roll to a stop then turned towards the rest of the group with an evil smile.

Naruto soon lost his smile as he felt a pain on his right cheek. Naruto was sent 20 feet to the side, he used his hand to flip back on to his feet facing his attacker. There stood Kiba breathing heavily with his left eye closed in pain. Kiba smirked and asked, "How did that feel?"

Naruto stared at him, then asked, "Why? Was that suppose to hurt?" Kiba grew angry once again and glared at Naruto. Naruto smiled at Kiba and said, "Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn" Naruto charged at Kiba and began punching him in the face. After Kiba's fifth punch to the face, blood started to trickle down out of his mouth, down to his chin. Naruto then punched Kiba in the stomach causing him to slump over a little. Kiba looked back up at Naruto and tried to punch him with his right fist. Naruto tilted his head to the left to avoid the punch, then leaned forward towards Kiba's right ear and said, "Time to end it"

Naruto grabbed Kiba's right shoulder with his left hand and pulled out a kunai with his right hand. Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he watched, but it was too late as Naruto drove the kunai into Kiba's stomach, on the left side of his abdomen. Kiba fell to his knees in pain clutching around the area where the kunai was still lodged into his stomach. Naruto had an evil smile on his face the whole time while watching the scene.

Everyone was in shock at Naruto's actions until they saw Akamaru poof back to his original form and jump at Naruto.

"Wait! Akamaru!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Akamaru stop!" Sakura yelled as well.

Naruto heard these yells and turned to where the sound came from. He saw Akamaru jump at him and turned to face him. As soon as Akamaru was close enough, Naruto kicked him with left foot to the right, flying past Kiba, hitting the ground hard.

"AKAMARU" Kiba yells but cringes in pain and clutches his wound tighter.

"I suggest you not speak, you'll only die faster" Naruto said to Kiba. Naruto suddenly felt a chakra signature approaching from the group to the left. He turned to look and see who was attacking him and counter the attack, but he wasn't fast enough as he saw Neji right in front of him with his right hand caulked back and his Byakugan activated.

Neji thrusts his hand forward into Naruto's chest, over his heart and yelled, "Gentle Fist!" Naruto flew back 10 feet and fell to the ground landing on his back.

Naruto slowly got up clenching his heart and asked, "What did you do to me?"

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and said "I attacked the chakra points around your heart. I sealed them so no chakra can get to your heart. I also cut a small hole in your heart that is slowly bleeding out. You will die after an hour of continuous bleeding"

"Well then… that will be plenty of time" Naruto said with a serious face.

Neji looked at Naruto quizzically and asked, "Plenty of time for what?"

Naruto smiles evilly and says, "To kill you" Neji's eyes widen but gets over it as he gets into a fighting stance. Naruto then bursts out laughing and says, "Just kidding, get them" Naruto points at Kiba and Akamaru, "And lets go"

Everyone sweatdrops, then Neji asks, "Go where?"

"You have defeated me, so you all are moving onto the next battle" Naruto said as he looks over all of them.

"Let me patch Kiba up before we leave" reminding everyone of Kiba's condition.

End of Chapter 4

Hope you guys enjoyed and I am sorry again that I haven't posted anymore of the story until now but if you forgive me I will write more of the story. Also in the like two months I haven't updated, I got internet at my house, so I should be able to post more chapters of the story.

Til next time

Peace Out


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the Light

Hey everybody, to make up for not updating in a while I am posting up another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, some more action and to let you know it will be a while for some NaruSaku to happen. Anyways lets get on with the show.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They are property of their respected creators and I am writing for entertainment purposes.

"hello" speech

'Sup' thoughts

"**Greetings**' Kyuubi or Inner Sakura

------ scene change

Chapter 5

_Neji deactivated his Byakugan and said, "I attacked the chakra points around your heart. I sealed them so no chakra can get to your heart. I also cut a small hole in your heart that is slowly bleeding out. You will die after an hour of continuous bleeding"_

"_Well then… that will be plenty of time" Naruto said with a serious face._

_Neji looked at Naruto quizzically and asked, "Plenty of time for what?"_

_Naruto smiles evilly and says, "To kill you" Neji's eyes widen but gets over it as he gets into a fighting stance. Naruto then bursts out laughing and says, "Just kidding, get them" Naruto points at Kiba and Akamaru, "And lets go"_

_Everyone sweatdrops, then Neji asks, "Go where?"_

"_You have defeated me, so you all are moving onto the next battle" Naruto said as he looks over all of them._

"_Let me patch Kiba up before we leave" reminding everyone of Kiba's condition._

----------------------------------------------

Everyone was standing around Kiba as Sakura was working on him with concern all over their faces except for Naruto.

Sakura eyed the kunai and said, "I have to take the kunai out now" she placed her left hand on Kiba's stomach next to the kunai and grabbed the handle with her right. "Okay I'm going to pull it out" she gripped the handle tighter and yanked it out. Sakura ended up pulling out more than half the blade of the kunai out of Kiba's stomach.

Kiba yelled in pain from the kunai being pulled out by Sakura. Once it was out of Kiba's stomach, blood began to gush out of the wound. Sakura threw the kunai aside and searched her pack for bandages. She found some cloth and ointment, she pressed the cloth against the wound. Kiba scrunched up his face due to the pain from Sakura pushing on his wound. She continued to add pressure onto the wound until it finally stopped bleeding. She removed the cloth from Kiba and began to rub ointment onto the wound and then wrapped his stomach with medical tape. After she was done, she wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "There, he should be fine for now, but he's lost a lot of blood" she looked over at the kunai on the ground that lay to the right of her. The blade was covered with Kiba's blood. Sakura picked up the kunai and just stared at it.

Naruto was standing away from the group with his back to them at the moment. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. He was waiting for Sakura to finish up healing Kiba so that he could bring them to their next match. A kunai suddenly landed in the ground a few feet behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the group.

"I hope you're happy! You almost killed a comrade of the village!" Sakura yelled at Naruto with tears in her eyes. As Sakura was yelling, Naruto eyed the kunai that was stuck into the ground in front of him, covered in blood.

Naruto bends down to grab the kunai while saying, "Actually, I'm proud of all of you for defeating me" Naruto grabs the handle of the kunai and pulls it out of the ground. Naruto straightens back up while looking at the kunai. His gazes back at the group and says, "Except for…" Naruto grabs another kunai from his holder with the same hand that was holding the bloody kunai and points them at Sakura and Sasuke, "You two"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as tears streamed down her face. Sasuke put on an angry face and glared at Naruto. Naruto then said, "You two, my very own teammates, have been sitting on the sidelines, watching as your comrades fight your battles. Pathetic"

Sasuke was even more angered and yelled, "Well if we are so pathetic then what Kakashi said is true, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! If you still believe in Kakashi then you truly are pathetic. He is just a big pervert who mourns over his fallen friends by staring at the Hero's Monument" Naruto continued to laugh and finally said, "Now if you would be so kind, I need to get you to your next battle"

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Alright lets go" Shikamaru and Neji walked over to the still unconscious Choji and lifted him up. Sasuke walked over to Kiba and lifted him up with his right arm. Sakura went and picked up Akamaru and held him with both arms.

Naruto waited till they were ready then turned around and said, "Follow me" he started to run towards the forest line on the other side of the field. They entered the forest and jumped up to the trees. They all traveled in silence as they jumped from tree to tree. After half an hour they arrived at a clearing covered with grass. Naruto stopped on the last tree and looked at the field with emotionless eyes. Everyone else landed on the same branch and looked out into the field. Naruto broke the silence by saying, "I hope you all are ready for this fight because you're gonna need to be"

Everyone looked at Naruto and as soon as they did, their eyes widened in shock. Naruto had a stream of blood going down his face from his mouth. His orange jacket was covered with his own blood, but he did not show any pain. "Ahhh… there I am" Naruto stated as he saw himself.

Everyone looked at where Naruto was looking and saw another Naruto staring straight at them.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at the Naruto in the field. After a minute of examining Naruto, Neji finally said, "This is unreal… Naruto only has 25 percent of his normal chakra, but it is more than double than that of everyone's chakra individually. Even when we are all at full capacity"

Everyone looked at Neji in shock except for the bloodied Naruto, who kept looking at himself in the field. The bloodied Naruto then said, "That's why I said you better be ready for this fight"

They all looked at him in understanding. Naruto then says, "Lets go we have stalled enough as it is" He jumps down and begins running towards himself. Everyone follows Naruto after a second of realization.

They all reach the new Naruto and stop 50 feet away, except for the bloody Naruto. He runs just feet away from the new Naruto and kneels before him with his right fist on the ground, while looking at the ground and says, "Forgive me for not stalling them longer"

"It's fine, we underestimated them, now rise" the standing Naruto says.

The bloodied Naruto rises and looks himself in the eyes and says, "I have brought you a gift" the clean Naruto looked at him quizzically as he was given the bloodied kunai.

"What is this? I didn't look at your memories so I don't know what happened. I wanted to fight them without knowing how they fight" the clean Naruto said.

"That is the kunai I stabbed Kiba with" the bloodied Naruto says while pointing his thumb over his shoulder without looking at the group.

The clean Naruto smiles evilly and says, "Oh!? This is a great gift, thank you" the bloodied Naruto smiles back, then poofed away.

Everyone else was setting down their unconscious comrades on the ground next to each other. After they set them down, they stood next to each other shoulder to shoulder, staring at Naruto.

Naruto looks over all of them and says, "So they send six of you and four are left… very well"

Sasuke all of a sudden charges Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Once he was close enough, he threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's hand mere inches away from his face. Naruto moved Sasuke's fist to the side to reveal a shock filled Sasuke.

Naruto raised his left hand up and wagged his index finger saying, "Ah ah ah. I haven't told you the rules yet" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and Sasuke jumped back to the rest of the group.

"We already know the rules, the clones before you told us" Shikamaru said looking bored as usual.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and said, "Actually the rules are different than your last battles"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto and asked, "How?"

Naruto turned to Neji and said, "In this battle… I am allowed to use ninjutsu" everyone was worried about what he might do to them now that he was allowed to use ninjutsu against them. "But… I am not allowed to use Rasengan or the summoning jutsu" everyone was a little relieved but were still a little worried about what he would do to them. Naruto let them worry for a few more seconds and then said, "This will be a four on one battle. Come at me with the intent to kill… BEGIN!"

Neji, Sakura and Sasuke got into defensive stances, waiting for Naruto to attack. Shikamaru continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets, staring at Naruto. Both just stood there looking at each other until Shikamaru yelled, "Guys circle formation!"

They looked at Shikamaru quizzically, then surrounded Naruto. Shikamaru stayed in front of Naruto, while Sasuke was on his left, Neji was on his right and Sakura was behind him.

Naruto looked to his left, then to his right and finally behind him. He looked back at Shikamaru and said, "Thank you" he made his favorite hand sign and continued, "I wanted to split you up and fight you all individually"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was going to do, then yelled, "Fall back to group forma-!"

"Too late! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, cutting off Shikamaru. Four Naruto's were created and went after the others.

Shikamaru and Neji dodged punches that were thrown at them. Sasuke was hit in the face by a left hook and was sent back 10 feet through the air. Sakura was kicked in the stomach by the clone and was sent flying back 30 feet, hitting the ground hard and rolling to a stop on her side.

Shikamaru and Neji were standing ten feet away from their clones they were facing as the real Naruto watched all this happen from the same spot he was standing with his arms crossed. All of a sudden, the clone that punched Sasuke into the air yelled, "Now!" the other three clones left their battles and ran towards the airborne Sasuke. Once they were close enough, they all slid on their backs and said, "NA-RU-TO" while kicking Sasuke higher into the air. Once Sasuke was 20 feet in the air, the real Naruto appeared above Sasuke and axe kicked him in the chest, saying, "Uzumaki Barrage!" Sasuke was sent flying back towards the ground at amazing speeds. He hit the ground and a large cloud of debris was made, engulfing everyone in the cloud.

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru held his arms in front of his face in an 'X' to protect himself from all the debris. Suddenly Naruto's clone from before appeared in front of Shikamaru and said, "Remember me?" Shikamaru's eyes widened and felt a pain in his stomach. He was sent flying back from a punch by Naruto's clone. Shikamaru skidded back 15 feet and fell to a crouch holding his stomach as he looked at the clone.

----------------------------------------------

As the dust cleared Neji came face to face with Naruto's clone he had faced earlier. "Didn't think I forgot about you, did I?" the clone said. Neji didn't have time to react as the clone kicked him in the chest. Neji skidded back 10 feet and clutched his chest where he had gotten hit. Once Neji pulled himself together, he activated his Byakugan and stared at the clone.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes. She had a pain in her stomach and clutched it to reduce how much she felt. After a minute she slowly started to get up and look around. She saw Neji and Shikamaru facing two Naruto's as two more Naruto's stood over Sasuke. Sasuke was in a large crater on his back with his eyes closed in pain. "I have to do something" Sakura said to herself.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing over Sasuke with a clone to his right. "What happened? I thought the great Uchiha was invincible" the real Naruto said. Naruto snickered and then took a step back. His clone looked at him quizzically, then turned back to look at Sasuke.

The clone was suddenly sent flying back as a fist connected with his right cheek. There replacing the clone was Sakura with her right fist extended out. Once the clone was sent flying, Naruto lunged forward and elbowed Sakura in the ribs. She was sent flying to the right of Sasuke and Naruto as she skidded to a stop, she clutched her ribs in pain.

Naruto made another clone to watch over Sasuke as he walked towards Sakura. "Now… you face me" Naruto said as he walked towards Sakura.

"No, I wont fight you" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, but you have to. You wouldn't want the others to get hurt do you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and said, "You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would" Naruto replied with an evil grin. He made the cross with his fingers into his favorite hand sign and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as soon as he said it, 100 clones poofed into existence. The real Naruto turned around and nodded to all of his clones. His clones mock saluted and turned around and ran towards the others.

They split up into two groups and started attacking Neji and Shikamaru. Neji had used his Eight Trigrams 64 Palms on the clone he was facing, making it poof away. Then the other clones started to attack him. Neji used his Rotation to knock back the first wave of clones, but instead of poofing away they got back up and continued to attack him. Neji used Rotation three more times before he was captured by the clones. Two of the clones were holding Neji's arms as they waited for their orders.

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was looking over his handy work. He had just caught the clone he was facing with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. True, he used 50 percent of his chakra to catch him, but now he could focus on helping the others with their fights. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he saw the 50 clones charging at him. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock, but got control of himself soon after. He crouched down and made the rat hand sign. Shikamaru tried to capture all the clones with his shadow, but could only catch 20 of them. The rest of the clones that weren't captured continued to attack Skikamaru.

----------------------------------------------

The real Naruto stood in the same spot as before as he watched with an evil grin on his face. Sakura was kneeling behind Naruto, horrified by his actions. She was afraid of what he might do to Neji or Shikamaru or… her.

Just then two clones walked through the crowd with Neji and Shikamaru. They both had their hands tied behind their backs. They stopped 20 feet away from the real Naruto. The two clones saluted and then went back with the rest of the clones.

Naruto started to walk forward, his evil grin still plastered on his face. Naruto was stopped suddenly when two arms wrapped around his torso. The arms belonged to none other than Sakura. She was sobbing in the back of Naruto's jacket while saying, "Naruto… you need to stop… please… just come back to us… come back to the village… please"

Naruto was shocked, but got over it and removed her from him and flung her arms away from him. This caused her to fall backwards onto her butt. Naruto turned around as Sakura looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her with emotionless eyes and said, "I cannot return to the village. I cannot return to you guys because the old me no longer exists"

"But why!? Why can't you return to the village!?" Sakura screamed at Naruto as she continued to sob.

Naruto continued to look at Sakura with emotionless eyes before saying, "Reasons you could never understand" Sakura didn't know what Naruto meant by his words.

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown to the side by a giant stream of fire. Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji looked where the flame was coming from, to see Sasuke there panting heavily. Sasuke then took a deep breath and shot out another flame, directed at Naruto's clones. All of the clones were caught on fire, but none of them flinched. One by one they began to poof away until none were left except the real one.

Everyone looked over to where Naruto was. Naruto was getting up, he was scorched and had burns along his left arm. As Naruto was getting up, three kunai impaled themselves into his right thigh, left shoulder and one the left side of his abdomen.

Sasuke was about to throw more, when he started to feel pain above his left knee. He looked down to see a kunai in his thigh. He gripped the handle with his left hand and yanked it out. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Enough! You beat me. This match is over" Sasuke attempted to slash Naruto with the kunai that was just in himself, but was too slow as Naruto punched Sasuke square in the face. Sasuke land on the ground as Naruto stood over him. "You'll never learn" Naruto said as Sasuke laid there on his side as he held his face in pain.

Naruto walked over behind Neji and Shikamaru. He pulled out a kunai and cut the rope that bound both their hands. After the rope was cut off, Neji and Shikamaru rubbed their wrists to ease the rope burns they received.

Naruto then walked over to Sakura and outstretch his left hand saying, "Let me help you up" Sakura was shocked by sudden change of attitude and gesture but took his hand anyway. Naruto lifted her up and asked everyone, "How are you all feeling?"

Everyone looked at him quizzically. Sasuke managed to stand back up and everyone answered with a fine or good.

"Good. We need to get you guys to the final battle" Naruto said.

End of Chapter 5

I know this may seem a little repetitive, but I am a new writer and I am not good at all. I hope you guys and girls stick with it and I will try to get more chapters out.

Til next time

Peace Out


End file.
